Bestie
"Bestie" is a song by American rapper and Internet personality Bhad Bhabie featuring American rapper, singer and songwriter Kodak Black. It was released on January 31, 2019, as the former's seventh non-album single. Lyrics D.A. got that dope! Go bitch, go bitch, go bestie Can't fuck with these hoes 'cause they messy Go bitch, go bitch, go bestie Can't fuck with these hoes 'cause they messy Go bestie, that my muhfuckin' best friend Go bestie, that my muhfuckin' best friend Go bestie, that my muhfuckin' best friend That my what? That my muhfuckin' best friend Ayy, shorty, she gon' ride, she gon' die for me Yeah, I know all my niggas, they gon' slide for me I be goin' up when you goin' down on me When I come through, I got the four pound on me Every time I'm on the scene, I be toolied up When you comin' through our city, put your jewellery up In a dually truck, Doo-Doo got his toolie tucked I love my baby, you can't talk to her, she rude as fuck Go Kodak, go Kodak, get money I don't fuck with rap niggas, they funny Go Kodak, go Kodak, get money I don't fuck with rap niggas, they funny Go bitch, go bitch, go bestie (Go bestie) Can't fuck with these hoes 'cause they messy Go bitch, go bitch, go bestie (Go B) Can't fuck with these hoes 'cause they messy Go bestie, that my muhfuckin' best friend Go bestie, that my muhfuckin' best friend Go bestie, that my muhfuckin' best friend That my what? That my muhfuckin' best friend Go best friend, that's my best friend That's my main bitch, that's my fuckin' best friend (Best friend) If you got a problem then we got a problem If she got a problem then you got a problem (Bitch) She gon' twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk that ass Like it's her fuckin' birthday, bitch twerk that ass (Twerk that ass) That's my best friend, that's my fucking bestie Can't fuck with you hoes 'cause you messy Pull up to the party, I got everybody lit I could brag about my best friends, everybody rich (We rich) Double dutching with the money, I be playin' with the bands Birkin bag, Fashion Nova, Cartier on the lens Every time we pull up, bitches pissed off (Pissed off) Make the whole club jump like Kris Kross (Kris Kross) I'm a bad bitch, poppin' like lip gloss (Lip gloss) We be blowin' money fast like Rick Ross (Rick Ross) Go bitch, go bitch, go bestie (Go bitch) Can't fuck with these hoes 'cause they messy ('Cause they messy) Go bitch, go bitch, go bestie (Go bitch) Can't fuck with these hoes 'cause they messy Go bestie, that my muhfuckin' best friend (Go, go, go, go, go, go) Go bestie, that my muhfuckin' best friend Go bestie, that my muhfuckin' best friend (Go bitch) Go bestie That my what? That my muhfuckin' best friend (Go bitch) Why It Sucks #The lyrics are repetitive and annoying. #The music video is trying to be funny and it has an advertisement in the middle. #Product placement of Copycat cosmetics, Pothead CVD oil and Fashion Nova clothing. #Kodak's verse sounds like he is trying to get the perfect autotune when his sounds very weak. #The Megan Thee Stallion remix is bad as well. Redeeming Qualities #The beat is catchy #Bhad Bhabie's autotune is okay, even though her verse was trash. Videos Category:Bhad Bhabie Songs Category:Kodak Black Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Short Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Offensive Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs